


Blunders, Stumbles, And Simply In Love

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Again, Blushing Ryuji, But Ryuji is willing, But she's terrible, Cocky Akira, Dorks in Love, Friends to Lovers, Groping, Humor, I am ruined forever, I couldn't help myself, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of it, M/M, Mostly from Akira, Mutual Pining, Not so helpful Ann, Oblivious Akira, Ryuji is doomed, Teenage Dorks, Wingman Ann, awkward confessions, love these bois doe, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: "What do you want me to say Ann?! That I've been crushing on him since the day we've met?! That he's the only guy that makes me feel this way?! That I sometimes wish we could be more, and how I would like to run my fingers in his already messy hair?! That I like him being so close to me even when he doesn't have to be?! How every night, I dream of him and how I would willingly let him have his way with me?! Is THAT what you want to hear?!""....""....""....You want to have sex with Akira?""GOD!"





	Blunders, Stumbles, And Simply In Love

How this happen Ryuji didn't have a clue. One moment, all Ryuji could think about is _girls, girls, girls,_ and the next it's, _Akira, Akira, Akira._ Which, to be fair, Akira's kind of pretty, like a girl, so Ryuji thought it was inevitable for him to start noticing Akira in a different light. More girlish light.

And yeah, okay, Ryuji thought he was pretty hot from one glance. Even when he had gotten upset at him for staring, Ryuji had noticed how cute and hot he looked, but decided to squash that thought as soon as it started. As far as Ryuji knew, he wasn't into guys. Appreciate them, yes, but dating, kissing, and all that? Nah. Never thought about it.

Until he met Akira.

Until they went through their first Palace together, when Akira summoned his Persona, and suddenly that train of thought came back. Because _goddamn._

Akira went from cute and kinda pretty to smoking hot and sexy and god, _tie me up please._ It was embarrassing.

Clearing his throat at the sudden dryness, Ryuji slowly began to stand straight, crossing his legs when he felt his groin stir, a blush on his face. He hoped none of his classmates could see his face, as the teacher had ignored him, but he was sure some of them were glancing back at the noise he'd caused.

Okay. So he established a physical attraction to Akira. Big deal. Ryuji could've just chalk it up to being a teenage boy with hormones, if he wanted, but no. It wasn't that simple.

He began to notice the little things about Akira; how, despite being small, his smile was near blinding - because it wasn't seen often. Akira was stoic and aloof as they come, and the only real emotions he has seen from Akira was when they (they being the Phantom Thieves - but mostly just Ryuji) were hanging out. He noticed how a single piece of his hair kept falling on his glasses, no matter how many times he's tried to fix it. He noticed how he _didn't need them_ too, that Akira's vision was actually fine, and in knowing that, it made Ryuji's dick harden and mind tizzy. Because with or without glasses, Akira was still _hot_ and having to seen his pretty lashes not framed with them once, it made Ryuji's heart melt. He noticed him fixing his gloves whenever they went to the Mementoes, or how focus he was whenever something caught his eye or was told a valuable piece of information for the Phantom Thieves. He noticed how Akira would cock his head to the side when he's confused, and it was the most adorable thing Ryuji has ever witness. He noticed when Akira's eyes darken whenever there was treasure afoot, how smooth his voice is, how large and soft his hands actually were, how-

Ryuji shook his head, trying to keep his head - and his heart - clear.

Damn it, he did it again. He was about drift off to la la land, thinking of all the things he'd noticed about Akira, and he felt a rush of shame.

It was so freaking frightening to feel these things about a boy whom they've only met a month, but he couldn't help it. Akira was everything Ryuji wanted to be, and more. He made Ryuji believe that there was still some good in the world, when he stood up for him, when he had his back when the rest of the world cast him off as a delinquent. Akira was so, so beautiful, in mind, body, and personality. He wanted him so much, not just a friend, either.

Ryuji sunk his head onto the table.

He was effin' in love with Akira effin' Kurusu. Or crushing on him, at least.

Either way, he never saw it coming. 


End file.
